You Need To Laugh More--A TFP Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Lily discovers a hidden secret of Optimus Prime, and the others pitch in.


"**You need To Laugh More"—A TFP story**

* * *

**Summary: Lily discovers a hidden secret of Optimus Prime, and the others pitch in.**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Lily and Kylie © Me**

**NOT a part of my series "The Strange Rescuer". This is its own story at a different time. Please be sure to R&R. Many thanks ^^**

* * *

It had to have been the most random-filled Saturday morning in the history of random-filled Saturday mornings. No one ever expected what happened that day to happen, nor did they expect the events that took place that morning to lead to such an incursion. An incursion at an utmost childish level, which was quite surprising. But most of all, no one expected this kind of surprise to come from the leader of Team Prime.

It was peaceful in the missile silo that was the Autobot base; there hadn't been any Decepticon activities detected the past few days, and neither that Saturday morning, so Team Prime decided to relax and stay in, their human allies accompanying them since they had nothing really better to do. Despite the lack of any signs of Megatron or even Starscream trying to terrorize Jasper or any other part of the Earth, things went on as usual. Ratchet checked the monitors, and Optimus Prime went out on a drive, patrolling the area. While they eyed the screen, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Lily hung out with Jack, Miko, Raf and Kylie.

Miko had taken some money out of Jack's pocket, teasing him to try and reach for it, and when he'd try and snatch it back, she'd pull away and torment him on his slow reflexes. Thus it led to a chase scene. Jack ran behind Miko all around the base, screaming and laughing. A bit noisy, but they were enjoying themselves. Bulkhead and Arcee knew they were themselves. Bee and Rafael were having a car race; the controls were much too small for Bumblebee's gigantic, robotic hands, but it didn't seem to be much trouble. He still won every race. Lily was watching Kylie draw with her pad, admiring the young girl's artistic talent.

However, while the others were having a good time and not minding the noise, there were those who did mind it. And one of those...was Ratchet. "Oh, for Primus' sake, would you all _PLEASE _do something else to entertain yourselves, something, oh I don't know, _QUIETER_?" the medic exclaimed angrily. Miko and Jack, who managed to snatch back his money during the silence, froze, and they all stared at him; an awkward, unsettling silence crept into the base. They then looked beyond Ratchet to Optimus Prime, who gave them a silent nod, agreeing with Ratchet's demanding request.

"_Who wants to do some lobbing?"_ Bumblebee asked. Bulkhead almost immediately accepted, and the two headed down the hall. Bee had never been fond of the sport, but it was good for passing time. Plus, Bulkhead was a great teacher. Lily and Arcee went to a different part of the hangar and conversed while the four human children went off to a different room.

Ratchet sighed of relief. "Peace and quiet," he said. "Nothing better. Wouldn't you say, Prime?"

"Perhaps," replied Optimus. "But these past few days have been a bit too quiet. That worries me deeply, Ratchet."

"You tend to worry too much, Optimus," Ratchet said with a light scoff. "If there are any Cons on the prowl, we'd know. Yet as of now, there is not a single trace of Decepticon energy signatures. That does surprise me as well. But for once, we don't have to worry about Megatron blowing up a mountain and whatnot. That's something, right?"

"Perhaps." Optimus was, in fact, both concerned and relieved that not a single Decepticon had appeared on their radar. Concerned, mainly because he could not know what Megatron might be planning, or if they are simply cloaking their signals, explaining why they haven't appeared on the monitor. Relieved, because it meant not putting any of his friends in harm's way, and not having to fear for their safety. He actually felt much more at ease when he knew all Autobots, and humans, were present and accounted for at the base. His team was more than a team to him. He cared for them all with every ounce of his spark; if only Optimus knew exactly how much they cared for him.

"For the seventh time, Bee, I'm sorry!"

Ratchet and Optimus turned their direction away from the monitor as Bumblebee stormed in, hugging his shoulder, and Bulkhead quickly followed. "What happened _this time_, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked, unfazed at the sight of Bumblebee's injury, for he had seen dozens identical to it days prior.

"I chucked the ball to Bee and it struck his shoulder...again," Bulkhead mumbled. Bee turned to him and angrily buzzed. "Well, you had plenty of time to get out of the way! You just stood there!"

"Alright, you two. Enough," Optimus said sternly yet gently, and both bots fell silent. He honestly felt like he had to parent the other Autobots, not just his adopted daughter Lily, and except for Ratchet; even the humans, he had to be a parental figure to them whenever they came by. Being the last of the Primes, he had to maintain such a rank and guide those inferior to him along the right path. But he absolutely _refused_ to baby them. Lily, however, was an exception. "Ratchet, tend to Bumblebee's injury. I shall continue to search for any signs of Decepticons." Ratchet gave a nod, then grumpily sat the scout down on his examination table and began to inspect his wound.

A sound suddenly echoed throughout the base. A sound that would increase in volume, then become softer, and then louder again. It would increase in speed, then it would slow down, and then speed up again. And it came from the room to where the human children went. Arcee and Lily were the first to investigate, peering into the room; once they caught sight of what was happening to cause the sound, they both smiled and laughed. Bulkhead soon became curious and went to see what was happening; within seconds he wore the same expression as the femmes.

"I wonder what's got their attention," Ratchet said as he treated Bumblebee's injury.

Inside the room, the three older children surrounded the smallest and youngest, Kylie. They were all smiling, especially little Kylie, who was constantly squirming. The spying Autobots noticed Jack's hands were under her arms, Miko's were on her stomach, and Raf's were at her tiny socked feet. Their fingers seemed to dance and glide across Kylie's body, and in response, the tiny girl would let out high-pitched noises and would thrash around, but she couldn't move because the others were holding her down. The Autobots realized the sound was coming from Kylie. It was the sound of a little girl laughing.

"What is going on in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just having a little fun with Kyles here," Miko giggled.

"Yeah, but, what are you doing?" asked Arcee.

"It's called 'tickling'," Lily explained. "It's basically when someone touches a sensitive spot on you, and you normally react with laughter. It can either be hard, or it can be soft. Most parents do this with kids Kylie's age and younger. There are those who hate it to the Pit, and those who enjoy it, because it might make them feel better if they're going through a difficult time. But in a tickle fight, it's best if you are the tickler and not the one being tickled."

"Why?" said Arcee.

Lily giggled as she answered, "So you can watch them laugh themselves silly!" And at that, they continued watching Jack, Miko and Rafael caress and prod Kylie's wriggling body, smiling each time she let out a squeal and laughed.

Laughter. To be honest, Optimus enjoyed the sound of it. There was so much happiness and content in a laugh, whether it be from hearing a funny joke or just feeling happy. It made him feel happy when he heard his friends laughing, no matter what the reason, because it let him know that they were happy. He only wished he could laugh as much as his littlest friend was at the moment. Since he became a Prime, he's found less and less things to laugh about, basically forcing him to conceal it. Sure he'd smile, but it wasn't like the smiles Lily had when he'd congratulate her during a fight, or of his human friends when they hang out with their guardians. Optimus's smiles were faint, yet they seemed noticeable to the others. But he feared they would continue to fade until he soon found nothing to smile about anymore. He hung his head and sighed, resting his eyes from the monitor.

Bulkhead chuckled at the sight of Kylie being tickled, and he then eyed his leader. An idea dawned on him. He knew Optimus did his duties as Prime day in and day out, non-stop. And since no Decepticons were around, he figured this could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Optimus to have a little fun; even if fun meant watching the natives of this planet dig their fingers into one another's sides. Bulkhead got to his feet and approached his leader. "Optimus," he said, poking him, "you've got to see this—"

Optimus had sensed Bulkhead's approach and was ready for him to speak. But he wasn't ready for Bulkhead's finger to suddenly jab his right side. He didn't know why he jumped like that and let out that yelp, a yelp that earned everyone's attention. The humans stopped tickling Kylie and they all stepped out to see what had happened. Optimus Prime had never made a noise like that before.

"Oh, uh...s-sorry if I startled you, sir," Bulkhead stammered, letting his arm drop to his side.

Optimus allowed himself to calm down and let the hand that covered the place on his side where Bulkhead poked him fall. "It is quite alright, Bulkhead," he said in an assuring tone.

The others were now pondering over what had just happened. Lily didn't need to think on it long, and a mischievous grin grew on her face as something came to her realization.

* * *

A little later that same day, while the bots all conversed on one side of the base and the humans watched TV on the other, Optimus continued observing the computer screen for any Decepticon activity. So far, the monitor had revealed nothing. No surprise there. It's been quiet outside the entire day , and to Optimus, it was unsettling. Too unsettling. A feeling came over him constantly. It was a strange feeling. He believed the humans called it 'boredom'.

He felt quick jabs at his sides; a tingle shivered through his circuits and he reacted once again with a jump and a yelp, earning everyone's attention. Optimus quickly turned around to see little Lily standing below her, holding up her two index digits. She giggled at the 'why did you do that' look on his face. "Now, what was that?" she asked him.

Optimus glanced around at the other Autobots and the humans; they were all staring at him. He didn't like it. "What do you mean, Lily?" he asked nervously, still looking around. He didn't notice Lily reaching out to him and prodding him again in the same place, making him jump back.

"That."

"Stop doing that."

"Why?" Lily asked innocently.

"Because...it doesn't feel right," Optimus tried not to stammer, backing up as his adopted daughter approached him. "And I do not approve of you poking me like—_Gyaah!_" Optimus felt another sudden jab and looked behind him to see Arcee.

"Like that, sir?" she said slyly.

"Arcee, I do not appro—_HAH!_" Optimus cried out when he felt fingers wiggle near his stomach plating. He pulled away and turned around to see Bumblebee, making high-pitched clicking noises. Optimus knew this sound. He was giggling. Prime took a glance at the other Autobots, and they all shared the same expression. He felt surrounded and backed up as they moved closer and closer to him. The humans gathered by the rail to see, curious of what was happening, and of what was going to happen. Little Kylie had a faint smile. "Why are you all doing this?" Optimus asked his Autobots.

"You make it sound like we're going to kill you," said Bulkhead with a chuckle.

"Even I know this is probably best for you, Optimus," said Ratchet. "You worry too much. From what I've learned from the humans, this will help."

"Besides, you never laugh," said Lily. "You need to do it more often."

"_You need to have a little fun," _Bumblebee bleeped.

"Enough of this," Optimus said quickly, turning away. "This is all just...ridiculous, and it needs to stop. Right now."

Why did he have to turn around?

He felt two pairs of hands grab his shoulders, pull him down and pin him to the floor. "D'aah! What is...Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Release me, now!" He then felt pressure on his legs and looked down to see Ratchet with his hands wrapped around his ankles. "R-Ratchet! What is the meaning of all this?!"

"You might want to ask her," Ratchet said, looking to his left.

Optimus looked in the same direction to see Lily there, standing innocently with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth. "Lily...what is this?"

"Just a little game we thought up," she replied. Then she approached him and sat on his waist, pressing her hands against his stomach.

"Lily, this game has gone on far enough. I am ordering you all to release me, right—_N'AHA!_" Optimus let out a loud, single laugh as he felt Lily's fingers press into the plating of his lower abdomen. He attempted to glare coldly at her, but the look of playful evil in her eyes and in her smile turned that glare into utter concern. "Please do not..."

"Why? There's no shame in being _ticklish_."

"I am not," Prime stated quickly.

"Liar," Lily sneered as she danced her fingers across her father's belly, causing him to giggle.

"L-Lily...stop that!" Optimus said.

"This is gonna be good," said Miko, nudging Jack and Raf. "I'm going down to get a better view." Not long after, Jack, Rafael and Kylie followed her.

Oh, great. Now the humans were watching. This was the most awkward moment of Optimus Prime's life, and he never had any. He had never been in this situation before, and he didn't quite know how to react. He didn't know why he couldn't break free from Bulkhead, Bee and Ratchet's hold. He was much stronger than the three of them combined. He could easily flip them off his body. Perhaps he was too distracted. He felt Bumblebee and Bulkhead's hands squeeze under his arms and he wriggled. "Do not do that!" he cried.

Bulk and Bee seemed surprised, then they exchanged mischievous grins. "Ooh, are you ticklish here, too, Prime?" Bulkhead snickered and did it again, making Optimus wriggle again. Only this time, he laughed.

"Please...s-stop this—AAH! R-Ratchet!" Prime looked down to see Ratchet grazing his fingers along the sole of his foot. "Do not do tha-HAHA!"

"He's sensitive all over, isn't he?" Arcee giggled.

"Alright, guys. Let's have a little fun," Lily said.

"No. No, no, no," Optimus said, trying to budge free now with no success.

"Oh, relax, Father. You'll have a great time. Now"—Lily wiggled her fingers over his stomach—"I think it's time you've laughed." She and the others attacked. Lily caressed and prodded his belly, Arcee dug her fingers into his right side, Bulkhead and Bumblebee tickled under his arms, and Ratchet got his feet.

This was torture, and it had only lasted a couple seconds. He wriggled and shook, trying to break free, but also spazzing from the numerous fingers touching his most sensitive spots. But Optimus **_refused_** to let himself laugh, as much as he was fond of the sound. He hardly to never laughed at all; he didn't even know what his own laugh sounded like. He was a Prime. He didn't have time for fun, or laughter, or _tickling_. But apparently his Autobots think otherwise, and they weren't about to show mercy anytime soon.

Not long, the tickling sensation was just too much for Optimus to handle. He broke like a dam, throwing his helm back and howling laughter. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And he finally cracks," Jack laughed while Raf, Miko and Kylie giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEA-HEEHEEHEE-EASE! S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHO, NO MOHOHORE! PLEASE STOP!"

"Aw, but you have such a _cute_ laugh," cooed Lily as she glided her fingers over his stomach then burrowed them under the plating.

"AHA! AHAHAHA! L-LILY, DON'T DO THAHAHAHAT!"

"Why? It tickles?" Lily continued wriggling her fingers into his upper and lower belly, and she wouldn't stop until he admitted it.

"What about this?" asked Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee dug their digits into Prime's underarm joints.

"Maybe this?" Arcee giggled as she danced her fingers along his side.

"Perhaps this?" said Ratchet as he stroked one foot and gently scratched at the other.

It was all so overwhelming. So many wiggling fingers against his body at once. It felt so...funny. So tingly. So tickly. He had never felt this feeling before. He didn't know what to think of it at the moment. All he knew how to do was laugh and wriggle. "AHAHAHAHAH! Y-YEHEHEHES! YES, YES, IT TI-HAHA-ICK..._TICKLES!_"

"I knew it!" Lily said happily.

"Though it does seem obvious," Ratchet chortled.

"_Cootchie coo!"_ Bumblebee cooed.

At last, Prime's biggest secret has been revealed. He felt embarrassed, and also relieved that the others knew. He no longer had to hide it, but now he feared they'd torment him about it. As if this kind of torture wasn't enough. He had always been a ticklish Autobot, and only a selected few knew of this secret. None of the members of Team Prime were any of those few, not even Ratchet. He didn't know what to do except bellow laughter. He was completely helpless, at the mercy of his fellow Autobots. Yet, despite the unbearable and painful tickles that plagued his body, he was actually having fun. Having a blast even! He then knew how Amira felt during her training that one day.

"Ooh, I never knew you were so ticklish on your sides, Prime," Arcee cooed as she danced her servos up and down, causing him to squeal and giggle.

"No, no, no. He's most ticklish _here_," said Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee wiggled and buried their fingers into his underarm joints, the two of them smirking as Prime begged them to stop.

"No, he goes berserk when I tickle his feet," Ratchet said mischievously as he lightly grazed the sole of one foot and clawed at the other, making Optimus giggle uncontrollably then boom laughter.

"Nuh-uh, he's most ticklish on his sensitive tummy," Lily said as she dug her small, yet strong fingers into and under his ticklish plating. Optimus Prime laughed and bucked every time she did so. "Yee-haw!"

The human children watched, completely amused and entertained. They had never seen Optimus this way, nor had they ever expected him to. This was new to them, seeing the great Optimus Prime as a wriggling, bucking, giggling mess pinned to the floor while his daughter and friends attacked each of his vulnerable spots. However...they were beginning to feel left out.

They all exchanged the same mischievous look and ran over to where Optimus laid, crawled onto his chest, slid down to his stomach and slid their hands under the plating, brushing their fingers over some wires.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee! N-No! Jack...M-Mi-hee-hee-iko...R-Rafael...Kylie...don't! That's tickling me-hee-hee-hee!" Optimus begged. The feeling of tiny, soft and warm human hands stroking his body was unbearably tickly. He couldn't take it. He'd go from giggling to guffawing in seconds, over and over. "AHAHAHA! NO MOHOHOHORE...PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Lily whined playfully. "Aw, but we're having so much fun. And by the looks of it, so are you." They all attacked at once, digging and wiggling and stroking their fingers into his ticklish spots as they shouted, "_Tickle, tickle, tickle_!" and "_Cootchie cootchie coo_!" Optimus threw his head back and howled, his laughter booming throughout the base, as he wriggled, trying to budge free.

"AAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! P-PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE...N-NOHO MORE! IT HURTS-AHAHA, AND TI-HAHAHAH-TICKLES! L-LILY-HEEHEEHEE...PLEASE CALL IT AHAHAHAHAHA-OFF!"

Lily then could see tears forming in his optics from laughing so hard, and she then decided it was best if he got a break. "Okay, guys. He's had enough," she said, and they all removed their hands. Optimus's uncontrollable laughter gradually stopped and he laid there on the floor, taking huge gulps of fresh air and letting it out slowly. Lily and the human children remained on his stomach and waist while the others took a few scoots back to give him room. Prime laid there with his eyes closed as he tried to calm down, still slightly giggling as the tickly sensation still surged through his circuits. He exclaimed a little as the humans slid off his belly and down his side then relaxed.

Lily crawled across his stomach up to his face, rested her chin in her hands and smiled. "So, what did ya think?" she asked.

Optimus continued taking deep breaths as he moaned, running a hand over his face. "Whoo...where do I...begin?" Lily was not prepared for what happened next. He abruptly sat up, grabbed her, and pinned her to the floor beside where he laid, using one hand to hold her hands above her head and the other hovering over her stomach. "I think you need a taste of your own medicine, as the humans say!"

The second his wiggling servos made contact with her stomach, Lily lost it. She instantly screamed and went into a fit of giggles, thrashing around and kicking her legs. "Come now, let me hear that adorable laugh of yours, Lily! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie cootchie!" He remembered the day he walked in on Bulkhead and Bumblebee tickling little human Lily; now it was his turn. And since Lily was his adopted daughter, it only made the rights more valid.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee! F-Fa-ahaha-ather! AHAHAHA! S-Stahahahap! Plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-ease!" Lily begged. "I'm too ticklish! Plea-hee-ease! No mohohohore!"

"Hmm, funny," Optimus teased, "I was begging just like you not so long ago, but did you and the others show me mercy? No, you did not, my daughter!" He then moved his hands up to her underarms, and she curled inward, still shrieking giggles.

The humans and Autobots just stood by and watched the little father-daughter moment. While the humans have not seen Optimus this way, the Autobots have. A long time ago. And it pleased them to see him this happy again.

Not long after, Lily began to shed tears from laughing so hard. "AHAHAHA! HEE-HEE-HEE! F-FATHER, PLEEEEEASE!"

Optimus sighed with a smile and finally let her go. She relaxed while continuing to giggle as Optimus sat her up in his lap. He helped wipe her tears of laughter away as they hugged. "I had fun," he whispered to her.

"Me, too, Papa," she mumbled.

"And...thank you, Lily."

Lily was taken aback a bit. She never expected her father to thank her for nearly tickling him to death, but she returned the thanks.

Then he turned to the other Autobots, who began to step back as he wore a mischievous grin. "Now," he said as he stood up, wiggling his fingers, "who is next?"

**END**


End file.
